


If My Heart Was A House You'd Be Home

by explos_ment



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explos_ment/pseuds/explos_ment
Summary: Post Daredevil reveal. Matt has a rough night, he's battered an bruised, but coming home to Karen always makes it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at a Karedevil story, woo!

The toe of Matt’s boot barely caught the edge of the roof, but it was enough to send him sprawling as he landed in a small pile of gritty slush. He lay on the icy cold cement, gasping in the frigid February air as his body involuntarily spasmed with pain. It had been a particularly rough night. The Hand’s disciples were still running rampant in the city despite the disappearance of Nobu, and no method of interrogation could get them to talk. Their methods were improving as well. 

Seven members had managed to ambush him tonight while he was out patrolling; if he hadn’t sensed their movements disturbing the light snow that was coming down, it would have been too late. He heard no footsteps, no heartbeats, not even any breathing before he was dodging and twisting and not quite maneuvering out of the way in time. Matt’s ribs groaned in agreement as he drew in a deep breath, he had probably bruised one or two if he was being honest.

He took in another shaky breath before attempting to get to his feet, slowly rolling to his side, then up to his hands and knees. His head was pounding by the time he actually stood up, and he slowly pulled off his mask as he stumbled towards the roof access to his apartment. The snow was still coming down; a bit heavier now, and he brushed himself off as best he could before opening the door and going inside.

Matt picked up a steady heartbeat and soft breathing as he descended the stairs, and he lightened his footsteps. The familiar, comforting scent of milk and lavender drifted around him, the sweet scent filling his lungs – Karen. He sensed that she was asleep on the couch, the slight sound of rustling paper letting Matt know that she had drifted off while reading something. A small smile twitched at his lips, her mere presence helping him begin to unwind from the stress of the night. He crept silently past the couch, careful not to disturb her as he made his way to the bathroom. 

-

Taking the suit off was always the hardest part of the night, especially after a good fight. The enforced chest and back plates came off easily enough, as well as his lower body armor, pants, and boots. But pulling off the black under layer shirt was always a pain, particularly when rib injuries were involved. He took a steadying breath and mentally prepared himself, trying not to groan too loudly as he hastily pulled the material over his head. His side protested angrily and he gasped sharply, maybe his bruised ribs needed promoting to partially cracked. Matt cranked the shower faucet and leaned against the wall, waiting for the water to warm up. 

It was blazing hot when he stepped in, and it made his hands and feet burn sharply as they thawed in the molten spray. The heat helped to soothe his aching body, while the pulsing of the water gently pounded his sore muscles. He didn’t need sight to know that with every turn, the water became tinged with red. Small cuts and scrapes mostly, a busted lip and a plethora of bruises along with the cracked ribs. Could have been worse.

He quickly washed his hair and body, only slowing around his injured skin, before rinsing off, stepping out and grabbing his towel. The water had almost lulled him to sleep, and he felt his consciousness starting to fade. He pulled on a pair of sweats and towel-dried his hair as best he could before hanging the terrycloth back on the rack. Matt’s bed was practically screaming his name, but his feet had other ideas as they shuffled him towards the couch. 

Karen was lying on her back, her right leg hanging to the floor, hair spilled mercilessly around the pillow, a newspaper draped across her chest. Matt eased himself onto the couch at her feet, wincing slightly as he pulled her leg up from the floor, resting it in his lap. She shifted against him, the newspaper rumpling noisily as it fell to the floor. 

“Matt?” Karen questioned, her voice groggy with sleep.

“Yeah Karen, I’m right here.” He stroked her leg reassuringly, turning his head in the direction of her voice. She stretched briefly, her arms reaching for him. He held out his hand to her and she eventually grabbed on, tugging him to her. He shifted closer and gingerly leaned over, being mindful of his side, his head coming to rest against her chest under her chin, his arms wrapping loosely around her. She hummed in contentment and brought her hands up to run her fingers through his still-damp hair. 

“You’re so warm… What time is it?” she mumbled, seeming to be falling back to sleep.

“It’s late, I’m not sure. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay,” she whispered, brushing her hands down his back to his sides. She gripped him and meant to tug him closer to her, but his gasp of pain made her hands flit away and her eyes fly open in worry. 

“Matt?” she struggled to sit up, panic evident in her voice. 

“It’s okay, I’m alright,” he reassured her, shifting his body slightly and wincing as another sharp pain shot up his side. He gasped slightly and pushed himself up, leaning against the back of the couch so Karen could move. She pulled her legs around and sat up, looking at him in the dimness of the room. His face was drawn in pain and exhausted. She let out a sigh, pushed herself up from the couch and tugged at his hand, “let me wrap your ribs, then we’ll go to bed.”

Matt smiled gratefully and allowed Karen to help him up, her strength supporting him into the bedroom. She retrieved an ace bandage from the first aid kit and carefully wrapped it around his torso to secure his injured ribs. He waited at the end of the bed as Karen turned down the blankets and got in. Matt climbed onto the bed by her feet and slowly crawled up. Kneeling between her legs, he pulled the blanket up around him before leaning over her, once again laying his head against her chest, below her chin, his arms coming to rest against her sides. He fell asleep with her fingers lightly stroking his neck and her strong heartbeat beneath his ear, calming his thoughts.


End file.
